Even the Blind Can See
by preciousaznchild
Summary: A simple 'project' for Draco to become a Deatheater leaves Hermione in ruins, handicapped ... crippled ... blinded. But when Draco realizes what love is, he can't live on with the secret that he bears.
1. Destroying the Mudblood Classmate

-Hermione-  
  
-  
  
"Tenebrae."  
  
The stream of power surged through Hermione, leaving her with a feeling of loss. Pain engulfed her eating away her pupils. Her eyes were blinded with a cloth so tightly that she could not open them to see if it was true . what he had done.  
  
"Time to wake up Mudblood," the same voice sneered.  
  
-  
  
Hermione shot up. To her relief, she was in bed. 'Just a dream, Hermione, just a dream,' she said to herself. Beginning to calm down, she lay back down in her masses of pillows and sheets.  
  
She shot up again. Something was not right. Opening her eyes, Hermione brushed over them. She couldn't see them. Panicking, she rubbed her eyes, blinking furiously, trying to see her room, her bed, anything.  
  
But it was no use. Her eyes would not see. Dark shadows clouded over them. Hermione felt her bed. Was this real? Was she still in a dream?  
  
The frustrated girl brushed over something unfamiliar on her bed. She picked it up and felt it. It was a cold cloth. A cold silk cloth. Hermione didn't recall having silk on her bed. Panic swept over her body again.  
  
Pinching herself hard, Hermione made sure she wasn't in a dream. She got out of her bed. Her hands hovering in the air shakily, she tried to make it to her parents' room. But the catch was that her parents had the master bedroom all the way at the other end of the hall. She felt herself trip against a hard and sharp corner.  
  
'I can't make it at this stupid fucking rate,' she thought.  
  
"Mom! Dad!"  
  
Sitting down on the floor, she could feel vibrations of footsteps closing in. Moving her hands around, Hermione tried to feel whatever was moving.  
  
*Yawn*  
  
"Hermione, it's 5 in the morning. You don't wake up until 6 dear. What's the matter." It was her father. She relaxed and reached out. "I'm right next to you dear." Frustrated, Hermione started crying.  
  
"Which side are you on dad."  
  
Thomas Granger thought something was definitely wrong and bent down. He blinked his eyes furiously and cupped her face with his hands. Clearly peering into her eyes, he saw nothing. No expression, no radiance. His daughter's brown eyes were glazed, giving them a queer look.  
  
"Hermione, can you see me?" he asked softly.  
  
She felt someone staring intently at her, but looked straight ahead. "No. No one."  
  
Hermione pulled herself up from the floor. "Nothing. I can't see a thing. Not a fucking THING!" she cried hysterically.  
  
Cradled in her father's arms, Hermione fell asleep feeling useless . handicapped . crippled . blinded.  
  
-Draco-  
  
Back at the Manor, Malfoy smirked. Killing Mudbloods and muggles galore was bad. Destroying them without killing them was worse. He took away her sight, her most precious function of her body. She couldn't read, study, or write properly. He handicapped her. He wasn't ashamed.  
  
He had snuck into the Granger house. It was part of the initiation.  
  
It was one of the key things that the Voldemort and Lucius had taught him. He had learned how to destroy someone's life.  
  
-  
  
The yellow slits had eyed him sneakily.  
  
His voice drawled lazily.  
  
"We'll just see about this Draco. If you do better damage than I hope, you might be able to join the Deatheaters."  
  
'No kidding. This shriveled Mudblood was stricter than what his father had hinted. No doubt that the evil man had a hardened heart by late childhood.'  
  
"What must I do, my Lord," He said, bowing down.  
  
"Lucius has told me about a particular classmate, a Mudblood classmate."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"I hear she's advancing quicker than you."  
  
"Yes, my Lord. However, she spends all her time in the library, nose stuck in a book."  
  
"Nonetheless, she receives better grades than you. Am I correct."  
  
"In some classes, you are correct my Lord."  
  
"Well then, I have a proposition to you."  
  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"Destroy her."  
  
'This was a worse git than I thought. A quite stupid git too. Destroy her to be a Deatheater? There must be a catch to this shit.'  
  
"Of course my Lord."  
  
"Don't kill her though. Destroy her. Slowly. By the end of the school year, she shall be stripped of everything. Let it be as worse as a Kiss. Patiently take her pride and joys away from her. Haunt her and leave her helpless. The result of 'project' shall determine my position for you in the Deatheaters."  
  
He bowed lower and kissed his robes. 'This guy gives tasks too simple.'  
  
"Thank you my Lord."  
  
Draco apparated out of the scene to the Granger house. It was very simple, yet larger than a usual suburban house.  
  
"Damned dentists."  
  
It was too normal, too Hermio-Granger.  
  
It wasn't hard to break in. Just a twist of your wand in the keyhole could open it.  
  
"Stupid muggles are too stupid with their security system."  
  
Draco soon found her room. Quite spacious for a Mudblood. He glanced at the sleeping form. She was curled up in a ball. Apparently she tied her hair in a loose ponytail. The boy chuckled; long strands of bushy hair would have probably gone up her nose or something.  
  
He edged closer and took out the silk cloth. A snake strikes its victim weak at the first bite. What did the dear Mudblood treasure the most? Her sight of course. She practically lived with her eyes for her books and homework.  
  
Granger heard a slight rustle and woke up groggily.  
  
"Hello Mudblood," a male voice said in a harsh whisper.  
  
Fully awake, she turned in her bed to looked in shock.  
  
"Silencio," Draco said before she could scream.  
  
She looked at me in fear. Damn that girl, she could speak with her eyes.  
  
Eyes.  
  
I cupped her cheek. "Lovely eyes you have there."  
  
She only stared.  
  
"It would be rather nice to get rid of those eyes. You know, plenty of blind Mudbloods out there."  
  
Reality shook her and she started to crawl out.  
  
My knife glinted in the moonlight. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
She glanced at the knife and slowly sat down on her bed in front of me.  
  
"Very good darling." Draco murmured as he blinded her with the cloth. He didn't care if it was too tight. Pressure was good when torturing.  
  
"Tenebrae."  
  
If he didn't put the silencing charm on her she would have screamed so hard it would have woken up the whole of London. Eating away the vision of a person is such a terrible thing.  
  
"Wake up Mudblood," Draco said in a sneer and apparated out . but not before he placed a memory charm. She would remember what happened, but she would never know who did it. 'Just to be safe, Draco, just to be on the safe edge.'  
  
-  
  
"Draco, the Dark Lord will proud of you." His father smirked.  
  
Draco held his head high. "You know father, this means I will also have a head start at school as well. Killing a Mudblood may be fun. But destroying without killing a life is even better. Her advantages are passed on to me."  
  
"I know Draco, I know." Malfoy Senior sneered. He turned around and said softly, "I am proud of you too."  
  
-Hermione-  
  
The week before school at Hogwarts began, Hermione felt like she was living in hell. She spent almost her entire time at her personal library. Everyday, she swept her hands through her books. She brushed the dust off of the books of her early childhood, touching the hard covers of thin picture books. She touched the binding of her thicker books.  
  
Finally, she found her copy of Hogwarts A History. She fingered the gold lettering on the spine. She flipped page after page, trying to recall what were written on what seemed like blank pages at her fingers. Frustrated, hot tears caressed her cheeks. Throwing the book down, she cried in anguish.  
  
Slowly, she picked it back up. Hermione tenderly tended to the folds that she had just made in the pages when she threw it down.  
  
Hearing a cry, Annette Granger ran into the library. Seeing her daughter on the floor with her favorite book brought tears into her own eyes. She brought her up and cradled her in her arms. "Oh Hermione I'm so sorry honey. I'm so sorry."  
  
Hermione had bought all her school books with Harry and the Weasleys, a few days after they had received their letters. And that was especially "letters" for Hermione. Sure, she had gotten the two letters, one of the terms for Hogwarts this year and the other of her school list. But encased with Dumbledore's wax seal, it was that letter Hermione had been waiting for.  
  
With no owl, she had no way of telling Dumbledore of her situation. Hedwig was back with Harry at the Dursley's and Pig had gone with the Weasley's on another exotic vacation in celebration of Mr. Weasley's promotion.  
  
Anyway, it was also hard for Hermione to write. Her once neat, elegant handwriting had turned into a shaken scrawl. The words were positioned like a rollercoaster and Hermione couldn't think straight.  
  
But somehow, in the back of her heart, she knew Dumbledore knew.  
  
And so she spent her time with her unreadable books. Occasionally, stroking Crookshanks, Hermione would touch the edges of her treasured trunk. She would feel the plain cloth of Hogwarts uniform and robes.  
  
Only once did she feel the cool metal of her Head Girl pin.  
  
- 


	2. The Suspicions of Sunglasses

-Hermione-  
  
"Hermione, dear, it's time to wake up."  
  
Slowly, the girl rose cautiously from her bed. Feeling around, she found the clothes she had carefully placed on her dresser.  
  
*Thunk*  
  
'Shit. Way to go Hermione. First day and you're already killing yourself, she thought rubbing her head. I definitely have to remind Mom to put some foam or something at the corners of this crap.'  
  
"Mom, what are my clothes today?"  
  
Sadly, she eyed her daughter. "Only your favorite honey. It's your faded flares that are slightly loose and baggy. Then it's your crimson and gold tank top."  
  
The look on Hermione was painful. Her eyes showed no expression, and she looked straight ahead. Her mouth was quivering. 'I'm never going to be able to see these things again .'  
  
-  
  
The muggle doctors had already confirmed that.  
  
Doctor Bovrel sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"I have no idea what you did Ms. Granger but whatever happened is leaving you permanently blind."  
  
Hermione pursed her lips.  
  
"I didn't do ANYTHING. I woke up this morning and I couldn't anything. It's all black. Are you sure NOTHING at all can be done?"  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger. I'm very . sorry."  
  
'Yea . Thanks Doc . for nothing.'  
  
-  
  
Carefully, she slid on her pants, trying not to make herself trip.  
  
*Thunk*  
  
'Really way to go Hermione. Second time and it's only been what? 5 fucking minutes,' she softly muttered while rubbing her arse.  
  
She felt her mother rush over.  
  
"Oh dear, Hermione, let me help you."  
  
Frustrated, she stood up, not knowing which way to turn. "No! I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help!"  
  
"Oh just wait right here. I'll get the cane."  
  
"MOM, I don't need the cane. I've been fine for a week so please. Leave me alone."  
  
She still remembered what her mother tried to do a couple weeks ago.  
  
-  
  
"Hermione, why don't you and I go get a treat or something?"  
  
". No Mom . I think I'll just be fine at home."  
  
"Hey! How about we go to that new salon!" she pushed in a falsely cheery voice.  
  
". No Mo-:  
  
"Oh but Hermione you've been a bugger for that all summer! Now we can finally get your hair straightened!"  
  
"Geez Mom. This is not a time for change. I've already had a change this summer."  
  
"But Hermione straightened hair will be better to take care of especially sin-"  
  
"-Since I'm blind now?" Hermione sighed. "Look Mom, I'm really grateful you're trying to do this. But . oh . anyway bushy hair is better to take care of . really! No one can really tell if you brushed it or not."  
  
She forced a grin.  
  
"Mom . what I'm really saying is that I don't want anymore changes. I want this year to be the closest-to-normal year. Okay?"  
  
She sighed, causing the blind to falter in her fake grin. She reached out for her . trying to find her in the midst of the darkness. She felt a pair of hands linked with hers that pulled her into a hug.  
  
-  
  
"Honey, we're here." Hermione broke out of her daze. Slightly nervous, she tried to look as normal as possible. She felt a pair of glasses being handed to her.  
  
"To block people from seeing your eyes dear," said her father in response to her puzzled look.  
  
"Dad . People will know I'm blind because I'm wearing sunglasses."  
  
"Hermione, honey, it's the summer. It's practically for people to wear sunglasses . as least for ."  
  
"Muggles?" finished Hermione. She hated the barrier that separated her witch type with her parents' muggle type. Carefully, she put on her sunglasses. Feeling the frames of the tinted glasses, she could picture it being the latest in fashion. Well . the latest in fashion that she could last see.  
  
She climbed out of the car and held onto her mothers arm. Her father took the trunk and made sure it was loaded onto Hogwarts Express. Mrs. Granger was about to lead Hermione up the train's steps with a voice prevented her from.  
  
-Draco-  
  
Malfoy arrived at Platform 9 3/4 just in time to take a look at his handiwork.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Mudblood and her mother. Well, Mudblood, everyone knows clearly that parents aren't allowed on the train."  
  
The Mudblood's mother about to protest but the Granger was quicker. "It's okay Mom. Ferret Boy is just saying a common school joke." She hesitated as if she was contemplating over the stupid shit she just said. "I . I can lead myself up."  
  
Draco scoffed. "Well Mudblood is a big girl now eh? You don't need Mommy to change your diapers I'm guessing." Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.  
  
"Shut it Ferret! As position of Head Girl," she shouted, tapping her pin, "I can do more than deducting points from Slytherin."  
  
There was a slight pause. "Mind you, Granger, school hasn't started so you can't do anything I'm afraid." He took a step forward and whispered harshly. "I can do more than deducting points from Gryffindor as well."  
  
The blind girl felt herself flush and hastily climbed up the steps to the train. "I hate you Malfoy," she muttered irritably.  
  
"Feeling's mutual," he replied softly.  
  
'Work was alright. Broke down a pretty big piece of that mud-made wall of hers.'  
  
-Hermione-  
  
'I need to find Harry and Ron,' she thought, rushing through the compartments. 'All I need is to hear at least someone's voice and I'm fine. I would have found the compartment.'  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Faintly, she just smiled. 'Just in time . Well, here goes nothing.' She tried to look as normal as usual and casually felt for a seat. 'But who am I kidding, I look nowhere from normal. Who wears sunglasses indoors?'  
  
"Err . Nice sunglasses 'Mione."  
  
'Ginny.'  
  
Hermione faked a grin and sat down. "Thanks. Found them over the summer. They're in style now you know." 'Way to go Hermione, great time to say stupid shit.'  
  
"Haha. Is it the style to wear them indoors too?"  
  
'Ron.'  
  
"Of .. of course it is! Well, at least where I live it it."  
  
"Must be a local fad in her part of London . Since when did you care about fashion anyway?"  
  
'Harry. Now how was I supposed to answer this question?'  
  
"Err . I really don't know. Guess I needed a change. Everybody needs a change, don't you agree?"  
  
'I definitely didn't need this change this year. Great way to spend seventh year, eh Hermione? Great way to spend Seventh Year . blind.' And so she drifted off . being blind took a lot of effort stay alive.  
  
-Ginny-  
  
'Something was definitely wrong. This wasn't Hermione. 'Mione was the one who was always attentive to everything. She didn't notice how Ron got taller and Harry looked as hot as ever. Oh Merlin, Ginny, get over him!'  
  
"Hey Ginny, Ron and I are going to find that witch with the trolley, she's definitely taking too long this year. You want to come?"  
  
'Oh Merlin, Harry .'  
  
"Oh . I don't think so . I'll just stay with 'Mione." She said slightly crimson. This was the closet that Harry got to asking her to go at least somewhere with him.  
  
She felt Harry look at her oddly. Hermione was asleep and Ginny would just be bored silly. "Oh alright then. C'mon Ron."  
  
Ginny watched them leave and sighed. 'Guts Ginny, you need guts.'  
  
She shook Hermione slightly. "Hey 'Mione. Wake up!"  
  
Hermione shot up from slumber and gripped Ginny, turning her head frantically. ". Ginny? Oh God Ginny it's just you."  
  
Ginny peered into her sunglasses.  
  
" 'Mione there's something different with you."  
  
"There's nothing wrong Ginny, there's just sunglasses," she replied stiffly.  
  
'Liar'  
  
"Aw c'mon 'Mione. Don't lie. I'm your best friend besides those two bums." A grin appeared on her face. "What happened 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione stopped smiling. Slowly and shakily, she slid off her sunglasses.  
  
Ginny gasped and moved back slightly.  
  
'Merlin!'  
  
Her eyes were glazed over. They were no longer warm and happy. There was no emotion whatsoever. They were just as cold as the eyes of a glass owl's. They lingered in one spot. Hermione only blinked occasionally out of habit of doing so for 16 years.  
  
Hermione slid them back on and asked softly, "What do you see Ginny? Tell me what you see."  
  
"I see -"  
  
-Hermione-  
  
"What do you want Hermione . Ginny? Chocolate Frogs? Pumpkin Pasties? Bertie's Every Flavor Beans? . Hmm they seemed to have created some new ones anyway but what do you want?"  
  
Hermione hastily replaced her sunglasses on her face and smiled absently. "Chocolate Frog please"  
  
She stretched out her hand and felt a plastic wrapped chocolate frog being placed in her palm.  
  
She opened it with slight difficulty and nibbled at the chocolate.  
  
"What card do you have 'Mione?"  
  
'Oh . Shit. Stupid eyes again. I don't want Harry and Ron to know though . not yet .Ginny c'mon .. help me out. I just want this year to be as normal as it can -'  
  
"Cornelius Fudge."  
  
'Thanks Ginny.'  
  
She could feel Ron cringe. "Oh joy. Great luck you had 'Mione."  
  
She frowned strictly. "It's not nice to make fun of the Minister Ron. Even thought it is stout and fat and ugly and . well you know what I mean. He still needs to be respected."  
  
"Haha . sure 'Mione."  
  
-Ginny-  
  
Ginny observed the conversation of the Golden Trio.  
  
'They're too blunt to see aren't they. Those two can't even see what the hell is wrong with Hermione.'  
  
She listened to them talk about their summers and yadayadayada. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"WHAT IN MERLIN IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!"  
  
Hermione froze.  
  
'Forgive me Hermione. I'm sorry.'  
  
"Can't you see what's wrong with her?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at the redhead stupidly. 'Merlin they must be as blunt as Crabbe and Goyle.'  
  
-Ron-  
  
"What's wrong with who?"  
  
'Stupid Ron why do you have to say the stupidest thing. Ginny looks like she's about to set fire to something.'  
  
"HERMIONE," she said angrily"  
  
'C'mon Ron think of something . something smart this time.'  
  
"She's wearing sunglasses. It's the fashion statement in her part of London.'  
  
'Merlin I sound so stupid.'  
  
-Hermione-  
  
'Way to go Ginny.'  
  
She took off her sunglasses. Not only did she feel Ron cringe, but Harry as well. A pair of hands cupped her face.  
  
"Hermione . you're . blind."  
  
Harry. Thanks for noticing.  
  
"Blind?!" Obviously there weren't many wizards or witches that were blind.  
  
Ron . Please understand.  
  
A tear fell out of a frozen brown eye.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she cried softly.  
  
Harry enveloped Hermione with open arms.  
  
"Sh . It's alright. It's going to be okay -"  
  
-  
"Aw look a shaded Mudblood is having a happy reunion with her two bodyguards. Hey do you pay them to give you extra things like hugs and kisses?"  
  
-  
  
A/N  
  
Hey guys. Well . This is my first FF so I hope you enjoyed it. Yea I'm a terrible writer puahahaha.  
  
Anyway here is the usual disclaimer once and for all: I don't own anything that has already been mentioned in the books or the movies.  
  
I think that covers it nicely. Anyway - thanks to my first reviewers! I love you ^_^  
  
Skippy1 - Haha thanks *blush* first reviewer (I think?) and I love you a lot!  
  
Dee + er - anonymous! Thanks a lot hunnies. I know it's sad =( but angst means sad right? I've read A LOT of angst ones and this one I think is far from angst.  
  
Felicity Wood - Haha thanks for the review! Poor Hermione . Don't worry . I THINK it'll get better . wouldn't count on it that much though - it really depends on my mood  
  
burgundyred - wow I got your LONG review and I was like HOLY CRAP! I hope that little clippy at the doctors KIND OF helped. I don't particularly writing doctor scenes or whatever . but I'll try my best to get better at filling in all the details ^_^ *prepare for more back flashes!* Anyway I'm sorry you didn't like Draco in this fic. *don't worry I love Draco too* like I said to felicity, it might get better quicker. I don't know - it really all depends on my mood. But I was at a happy mood today so I don't know why it was all sad =\ . BUT it will get better . and it will be a romance (somehow .. I just have to work my dumb little brain faster) ^_^ oops haha sorry about the bad grammar too. I wasn't thinking straight .  
  
wow . long response to a long review go me haha ^_^  
  
and to swords - AUGH my stupid email deleted your review and I was like POOP! But yea I think I changed the grammar for this chapter oO hopefully ^_^ thanks for the review !  
  
Hm - and to all those Draco lovers - Sorry I'll try to write more about Draco! I'm so caught up with Hermione now . 


	3. Rememberances of Acquaintances

-Draco-  
  
He peered through the compartment window. Things weren't going as unhappy as he hoped. Mudblood was telling Wonder Boy and the Weasel about her 'sudden' blindness and now they were all lovey dovey.  
  
He frowned slightly. 'Time to jump in. Too bad those two thugs aren't here with me.'  
  
He turned the doorknob. 'Damn. Locked. First time in 7 years too. Finally learned how to lock a damn door.'  
  
"Alohamora!" he said pointing his wand at the knob.  
  
Casually, Draco walked in. He smirked when the Golden Trio quickly broke up in their huddle and the Mudblood hastily replaced her sunglasses and 'look' out the window.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy," came the stupid voice of Potter.  
  
He leaned against the doorpost. "Just here for another annual visit to my favorite Golden Trio."  
  
Ron stepped forward, slightly blocking Granger. "Well, Ferret Boy, if we're known as the 'Golden Trio,' we are the .only. Golden Trio. So stop trying to make everything owl dung nice and pleasant because it apparently isn't working."  
  
' Come on Draco you need to make up your comebacks quicker.'  
  
" Is that your only position Weasel? A wheel in the Golden Trio? So- called-'best friend' of the famous Harry Potter?" He spat out Harry Potter like owl dung. "I thought a Weasel like you had a lot more to live for."  
  
He prepared to lunge at me but Weasel-Girl stopped him. 'Damn how stupid can this git get. Even She-Weasel is more intelligent.'  
  
"Don't bother with him Ron. It's not worth it."  
  
'Merlin she sounds like his mother.'  
  
He focused his attention to the Mudblood. Apparently, she was still sitting 'staring' out the window.  
  
*Smirk*  
  
-Hermione-  
  
"So has that ugly ass cat of yours got your tongue, Mudblood?"  
  
She stiffed at the sound of his voice.  
  
'Ignore him, Hermione. Ignoring can't be that hard .'  
  
"What? You don't feel like defending the Golden Trio anymore? Decided that She-Weasley takes a better position than you? She's a better candidate isn't she . especially since -"  
  
"S-"  
  
'O please Ron don't talk it only makes matters worse.'  
  
"Sod off Malfoy. It isn't my wheel of the Golden Trio to defend the other two. I'm just not in the slight mood to talk alright? So sod off."  
  
"Apparently it is your wheel to defend. Those two bodyguards can't stand on their own two feet without you."  
  
"Apparently, you're the single wheel in your trio right now. And where are your two thugs? Off eating their faces off? And where's your 'darling' Pansy? Off powdering her pug nos-"  
  
"Fuck off you bush-haired bitch. Don't need to get all haughty. Your dear Professor McGonagall wished me to fetch you."  
  
"Head Girl and Head Boy business I suppose" she muttered.  
  
"And so why is Malfoy here?" Harry piped up.  
  
"I thought Wonder Boy was smarter than this. I'm HEAD BOY of course. Any civil being would know that."  
  
"In his terms of civil he means any girl . or boy he can screw in less than a minute of that mindless flirting."  
  
Harry and Ron laughed at my comment, but he grabbed her roughly by the arm.  
  
"C'mon. Your bitch is waiting."  
  
-Draco-  
  
A hard hand came in touch with his face. His delicate skin now had a fierce red mark imprinted on his cheek. The grip on her arm tightened in anger.  
  
Draco felt her tense up in pain but he didn't care.  
  
"Never, EVER, disrespect a teacher like that. Do you want me to say that Snape is an ugly old slimy hag?"  
  
The comment was ignored and he dragged her away, furious.  
  
"I'll be right back okay? Harry? Ron?"  
  
But those stupid boyfriends of hers just hung with their mouths open.  
  
'That bush-haired bitch.'  
  
He pressed her against a compartment wall and locked the doors.  
  
"It's rather pleasant being fucking blind isn't it, Granger." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Usually in those disgusting muggle romance novels or movies, the bad boy gets the girl in this kind of position. But he couldn't feel a thing couldn't feel a thing. No electricity, no shock threw him off. All he felt was the pain and hatred that had grew inside of him since he ever set eyes on her.  
  
"It's rather pleasant being fucking blind isn't it, Granger."  
  
She squirmed. He smirked. It was always amusing when you find yourself with the stronger hand.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she quivered.  
  
Draco tore the glasses off her face, scraping against her cheeks.  
  
"No one can be as fucking BLIND as those two boyfriends of yours to see that you're BLIND."  
  
"Okay. FINE. I'm a fucking blind bitch. Let me go now so we can go see Professor McGonagall."  
  
Silent tears steadily streamed down her face.  
  
'Merlin it's so easy to break her.'  
  
He let her go and stalked off.  
  
"I wouldn't touch you for more than I have to."  
  
-Hermione-  
  
She just stood there as if he was still pressing her against the wall.  
  
Hermione could remember Malfoy with his albino appearance. His golden-white hair slicked back with that disgusting gel and his sneer delicately plastered on his face. And when it wasn't a sneer, his mouth wording, "Mudblood ."  
  
'Maybe I really am dirty. My hair must be in tangles and . and . Oh don't be silly Hermione. You're fun. It's the grades that count the most don't they?'  
  
And she walked straight ahead, carefully avoiding seats and trunks that she would trip over.  
  
She ended up tripping anyways.  
  
"Here let me help you up."  
  
Hermione felt the warm and slightly pudgy hand of Neville's brush against hers.  
  
She smiled to no one in particular and accepted it.  
  
"Thanks Neville."  
  
"Goodness Hermione. I thought you would just lay there forever," came the dreamy voice of Luna.  
  
Hermione could almost imagine Luna and her hazy eyes casually reading the latest issue of the Quibbler upside down. She could almost imagine Neville desperately trying to keep a hold of Trevor under own arm while he helped her up with the other.  
  
'See.'  
  
"Well . I guess I'll s-see you guys later," she stammered.  
  
'See.'  
  
-Draco-  
  
What was taking that Mudblood so long?!  
  
McGonagall eyed him suspiciously. "Mr. Malfoy. Are you sure you haven't done ANYTHING to Ms. Granger?  
  
Professor Snape shook his head and sneered, his oily, gangly black hair swishing back and forth. "Professor McGonagall, if you play to torment my students throughout the rest of the year, I'm afraid I'll have to take off points from the Gryffindors because of their Headmistress, won't I?"  
  
She eyed him with shock for a second or two and stuck her nose in the air. The rivalry between the two houses even penetrated through the two heads of the house.  
  
Inwardly, he laughed. 'Stupid professors.'  
  
Soon a flustered Mudblood entered the compartment cautiously.  
  
She felt for a seat and sat down. "Sorry Professors, I tripped."  
  
Inwardly, he laughed again. 'Stupid Mudblood.'  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat. "Well I assumed you have read your letters over the summer. Congratulations, you both have made Head Boy and Head Girl."  
  
'No shit, Sherlock.'  
  
It most certainly was going to be a long meeting.  
  
It was actually quite a stupid meeting. Just more duties than they had when they were Prefects. He was mentally dozing off when he heard McGonagall said words ending the meeting. He filed out of the compartment with Snape, but heard McGonagall asking Granger to stay after.  
  
'Hmm . Let's see what tidbits we can learn about our little Mudblood.'  
  
Since the restrooms were conveniently next to the compartment, he headed towards the door of the restroom until Snape walked briskly away from him. He looked around, saw no one, and pressed his ear against the door.  
  
[author's note]  
  
Haha well . that was my best of trying an D/H interaction without it being mushy .  
  
It was my birthday yesterday so yea I kind of lagged off on this chapter. I really didn't know where to stop or anything . Bad me *whack*  
  
Well I went to the doctor's on last Sunday because I had something wrong with*my* own eye and I learned some new stuff. And then they had the Smallville episode last week showed Kent being blind. So . since that all conveniently comes around the week, I actually learned stuff that went on my own story (because trust me . I really have no idea on what it means to be blind so I have really no idea how to write this all nice and pretty)  
  
[and to my reviewers]  
  
[shattered halo] - o god let's hope I will continue this ^_^ actually . I really don't know how exactly I'm going to develop Draco's character so let's hope I do it well whenever I do it .  
  
[Vivian] - haha yea blindness can change you so much (err . not that I would really know but yea) but now since I learned some new information on blindness it'll be in better shape @_@  
  
[skippy1] - Haha thanks! It's *really* hard to write Draco in character though. Every now and then I have an urge to make Draco all nice and pretty but NOOOOO! That would make the story just like go *pffttt* Hm . was the D/H splits choppy? Ergh I tried to make it all smooth and everything but it's like .. errr -_- *dying* that's one of the many things I have to work on *sigh*  
  
[swords of chaos] - haha *bows and catches the roses* woah you have a xanga! W00t me too ^_^ *draws a tangent* anyway . NUUUUUU don't give up your love for Draco! Actually maybe that's because I like Draco evil . or not . but DON'T give up your love! Hehe anyway yea it'd be really strange to have a random person come up and squish you but lol whatever  
  
[edit- apologies] - Hmm . I just re-read my story and I think I really went nowhere so I'm *SORRY* for a waste of your reading time when you could perfectly be reading people who have WONDERFUL stories *runs away before I get attacked* 


End file.
